Stripping the Past of the Fallen
by Sams Witch
Summary: <html><head></head>Dean left Sam to start hunting his own way. He was done caring about people because it gave him nothing in return. Two years later him and his pals are at a strip club and a star catches his eye and wants her for his own personal game. Dean/OC</html>
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Bobby watched as Dean finished working on the Impala out in the salvage yard. Sam knew something was wrong with his brother. Ever since their father's death something has been wrong with Dean. He was the normal Dean…if you could call what Dean was normal.

"Something is wrong with him Bobby," said Sam as the two didn't take their eyes off him.

"Kid…I don't know what to tell ya," said Bobby as he walked away from the window, "Ever since your daddy died he hasn't been the same."

Sam nodded, "Maybe I can talk to him."

"Good luck."

Sam knew he was going to need it. He walked out towards the Impala with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Dean…need any help?"

"Nope."

Sam bit his tongue and looked around, "She looks good."

"Stop it."

"What?"

Dean looked up at Sam, "I know what you are trying to do. Trying to make me talk about my feelings and maybe even shed a damn tear and cry on your shoulder."

"Dean I just don't think that keeping everything built up inside you is healthy. I mean look at you…look what you're becoming-"

"You know what?" Dean stopped looking at his hands that was holding the oiled up rag from his dirty greasy hands. Sam didn't say anything just stared at him waiting for him to go on, thinking he had gotten to his brother somehow. Dean looked up at Sam and threw the rag on the ground, "I'm done."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of being the good little solider."

Dean grabbed his jacket off the back of the car and walked towards the driver side.

Sam's eyes were wide as he walked up to his brother, "You can't leave!"

Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother and Sam saw something in Dean's eyes he's never seen before, "Why not? You did once. Now it's my time for me to do something for myself for a change." Dean got into the Impala and slammed the door before driving off and out of Singer Salvage with Sam staring at the taillights wondering if his brother was ever coming back.

_**Two Years Later**_

The Impala came to a stop in front of Lou's. Dean opened the driver side door and got out laughing at the guys pulling up in their own cars, a mustang and a corvette.

"Told ya," said Dean sticking his hand out, "No one can beat my baby."

The guys grumbled as they all handed him all $100 bills. He chuckled counting it and patted the one called Jack on the back, "Good luck next time."

"I should know by now _not_ to bet against you," he said.

"Yeah you really should." He looked up at the place in front of him, "So you've heard about this from other hunters?"

"Yeah hunters like us that like to party, hunt their own way and get a little pussy in between said this is the place to go."

"Alright, but it better not be nasty service. And when I say nasty I mean she better have all her teeth not like the place you took us in Idaho."

"Shut up man. My mistake. I made a mistake once."

Dean laughed as someone opened the door for them and they walked in. The hunters looked around the bar. There was a huge bar in the corner and in the front were a few stages where women were dancing and stripping. Some of the women were dancing on tables, walking around or giving a lap dance.

Dean smirked looking at Jack, "Now this is my kind of place."

The hunters took a seat the booth at the far end next to a stage. They ordered a few drinks, flirted with the waitress and smacked her ass as she walked by. The guys chuckled as they turned back around.

"Hey Star!" yelled the waitress. Star turned her head looking at the waitress. "You got some winners over at stage five. Get up there!"

Star rolled her eyes. She just got off the stage. Whatever the money is what counted.

She sighed as she took off her shorts and left her small white shirt on. She took her hair out of the pony tail and ran her hand through her chestnut waves. She looked in the mirror and fixed her makeup.

She turned towards the stage and walked over to it. She heard the whistles and the cat calling that she would always hear when she got on stage. Supposedly what she heard from Lou is that she is one of his best girls.

The lights went down and the guys looked around wondering what was going on until they heard the music. Her back was to them and she closed her eyes breathing and calming herself down. She placed one hand on the pole behind her then the other. When the music started she turned around the pole.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
>The ones that entertain<em>,

Star slid down the pole and her eyes locked with Dean's. She bit her bottom lip at the look he was giving her. Her left hand moved down her body and her legs parted fast, _And the ones that observe._

The guys clapped and whistled. Some sat closer to the edge of the seat wanting a better look at her.

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

Star stood back up her eyes leaving Dean as she went around the pole and bent a little and smacked her ass, _Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_.

"Whoa!" they yelled seeing how hard she slapped it and seeing a small red mark starting to appear on the side of her ass.

"I love this place," said Jack punching Dean in the arm.

"I think I am growing fond of it also," said Dean taking a sip of his beer not taking his eyes off of her.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<em>

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

Star started to slowly bend over taking off her little white shirt slowly. She moved the shirt up her body in slow torturous movements for the hunters. She locked eyes with Dean again and winked as she stood up and through the shirt at him.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

Star swung around the pole before getting on her hands and knees and crawling to the edge of the stage. A few of the guys stood up putting money in her g-string. She smiled at them before crawling towards the middle where Dean was sitting and he leaned up leaning on the stage with the beer in his hand. His eyes never left hers or her body as he licked his lips and that smirk played on his face as he took a sip of his beer.

_There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<em>

Dean tilted the beer towards her and she smiled as she tilted her head and licked up the drip that was sliding down the bottle she kept her eyes on Deans that were boring into hers. She licked all the way up to the top and she licked her around the rim and then down into the bottle making Dean smile at her. She took her tongue out of the bottle and grinned, "You want more?"

"Baby I want it all," he said in a scruffy sexy deep voice that sent shivers throughout her body.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<em>

She grinned as she placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back into his seat. He looked up at her as she slid off the stage and onto his lap. She grinded against him and leaned to his ear, "This good sugar?"

Dean licked his lips as she leaned back up and continued to grind against him. He smirked shaking his head, "More."

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

Star reached behind her and unclasped her bra and slowly slid it off her shoulders and arms. She threw it behind her and it landed back on the stage. "Better baby?" She placed her hands on the back of his neck and as she threw her head back and someone placed a dollar bill in her mouth as Dean's hand moved down the crevice of her breast and to her g-string before pulling it up making her moan through her teeth as she held the dollar bill and sat back up.

Dean still had that smirk on his face as she pulled it out of her mouth and placed it in her g-string. She grinded against him again.

"Aw come on Dean don't hog her up!" yelled Jack.

Dean looked at him, "Get your own," Dean smacked her ass, "this one's mine."

The others rolled their eyes as they got up finding another one. Star leaned over to his ear and whispered, "If you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask." She nibbled his earlobe and his grip on her hips tightened as he pushed her against the bulge in his jeans. She let out a small moan.

Dean ran his hand through her hair and gripped it tightly. She gasped as he made her look at her, "When's your shift over?"

"F-five minutes."

Dean smiled when his other hand cupped her large firm breast. "Good meet me out front in ten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark empty parking lot of Lou's the Impala sat with its windows fogged up and it slightly creaking back and forth. Moans, gasps and grunts were heard coming from it with a hint of some dirty talk and slapping of skin on skin.

Star's bare back hit the back car doors window and she gasped loudly as Dean continued to pound hard into her. Her hands hit the window slowly sliding down as it left her hand print in the fog. Dean had told her when they met outside how he liked it. He was very hands on, fast, rough but she wasn't complaining. She wasn't in the mood for some gentle lovin with rose petals tonight. She wanted a hunter that knew how to make a woman scream.

Dean sat up right against the back seat pulling her back onto his lap never losing their rhythm. Star bounced hard up and down his thick hard cock as their lips and tongues massaged hard against each other's and into their mouths.

Star's manicured nails scraped down his hard toned chest and dug into it causing a groan to come out of his mouth.

"You better fucking cum baby," he groaned as he slapped her ass and held it tight in his hands. He grabbed both cheeks in his hands as he pulled her against him hard each time she slammed down on him. "You're my fucking shooting star tonight."

First time she's heard that one. She moaned grabbing the back of his head pulling at his short hair causing him to hiss in pain and stare into her eyes.

"The only one who's gonna…oh God yes right there…be shooting is you baby…fuck yes don't stop!" Dean smirked as he watched her tilt her head back in concentration as her orgasm built up inside her. "Don't you…fuck…don't you stop!"

Dean's hands tightened on her ass pulling her harder and faster against him as she continued to bounce harder and harder until she screamed his name. Her hands found the roof of the Impala as her head tilted back. At the sight and the feel of her tight pussy tightening even more around him he came thrusting hard up inside her and holding her to him as he came deep and hard inside her. Harder than he's even cum before. He tilted his head back breathing heavily letting it lay on the back seat.

"That was…" Dean was trying to breath, "So fucking good Star."

Her hands slid from the roof back down to his shoulders breathing hard and heavy herself. "My God…that was amazing."

Dean smirked tilting his head back up to look at her, "Your place or my hotel room?"

She smiled and licked her lips, "My place sounds good right now."

After getting their clothes back on Dean drove them to her condo. He parked right in front of it and walked up to her door. Dean's hand was on her ass as he kissed her neck while she opened the door. She bit her bottom lip thinking of his tongue and lips being somewhere else. In the car they just cut right to the chase no foreplay or anything just lust and sexual release that was needed.

Star opened the door and turned on the light as they entered the living room. Dean looked around the condo and nodded at the place. "It's nice…you make good enough money for this place? I mean hunters don't even tip well." He arched an eyebrow at her as she smiled locking the door.

"Your boys did," she winked at him pulling out a wad of cash and then putting it back in her back pocket of her shorts.

Dean grabbed her arm as she walked by and he pulled her to him, "I should talk to them about that."

She laughed as his lips landed on hers kissing her hard. She moaned bringing her hands up to his face and resting them there. His hands grabbed her ass pulling her up to him as she wrapped her long slender legs around his waist. He moved them over to a desk that was set against the wall by her closet. Dean gripped her jacket and pulled it down her arms. Her hands rested on the desk and the one hit her answer machine turning it on as they wrestled with her jacket. Her hands pushed his flannel and leather jacket to the floor by his feet.

"_Hi guys this is Marci leave a message after the beep."_

Dean parted from her lips and arched an eyebrow, "Marci?"

Star licked her swollen red lips and a smile broke out on her face, "Star is my stage name what'd you think my parents actually named me that?"

"They could have been hippies for all I know." His fingers easily unsnapped the button on her shorts and pulled the zipper down.

She bit her bottom lip as he took both her shorts and g-string off. They fell to the floor next to his flannel and jacket. He spread her legs by the knees and ran his hands up her thighs. She sighed at the feel of them on her skin. She leaned against the wall behind her as Dean moved closer to her.

"You can call me whatever you want," she breathed out her hand resting on the back of his neck running her nails softly along his hairline.

Dean smirked his lips close to hers as his hands slowly started to move her shirt up her slim body. "I like Marci but…when I'm fucking you you're _**my**_ shooting star."

She nodded staring into his eyes and lifted her arms up as Dean tore her shirt off leaving her naked to him. She must have left her bra in the backseat of his car…or the front seat…she wasn't too sure where and when Dean had taken it off at.

Dean didn't hesitate going down on his knees and bringing her to the edge and separated her legs. He looked up into her eyes as the tip of his tongue teased her clit. She bit her bottom lip feeling the small jolt of teasing pleasure. She ran her hand through his hair as he licked her clit a few more times.

She threw her head back as his tongue went inside her licking up and down every inch of her pussy he could get to. "Oh fuck! Dean…don't stop…I'm close already!"

Either she was still shaken from her hard orgasm she had in the car or he was just that good with his tongue. Her hips began to buck up into his mouth as she came arching her whole body off the wall and the desk. She gripped both ends of the desk with her hands her knuckles turning white.

"You taste so fucking good," he said licking her inner thighs and then giving her one more lick to her arousing pussy.

Dean stood up ripping his shirt off as Marci pulled at his jeans and boxers. He kicked off his boots and stepped out of his jeans and boxers and within seconds his hard throbbing cock was inside her tight wet pussy.

"Oh God!" She screamed as he showed her no mercy. She held onto the edge of the desk as Dean thrust harder and harder into her slamming the desk into the wall.

Marci wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get him deeper. Her grabbed her waist angling her just right as he started to hit that spot inside her.

"Oh fuck," she moaned closing her eyes.

"I could fuck you all day," he moaned, "So fucking tight and wet." He groaned slamming into her.

"Please…don't stop."

Her head was tilted back as he bit at it leaving his mark on her and giving her long hard strong animalistic thrusts into her.

"This is my pussy," he said as he slowed his thrust down and went shallow hearing her whimper at the lost of the friction.

"Please…don't stop…" She tried to bring him deeper but he wouldn't budge, "Dean!" She begged and looked into his eyes.

"Say it. Say your pussy is mine." He continued with the slow thrust teasing her.

She bit her lip hard not being able to take the slow teasing thrust, "It's yours…fuck it's yours! All yours! Please…deeper! Harder! Make me cum!"

Dean wasted no time as he thrusted hard into her and she screamed cumming hard, harder than in the car scratching her nails down his back. When she screamed his name Dean came inside her and let out a few grunts. He leaned his head on the wall breathing heavily.

Marci started to kiss his neck running her hands over his back, "I'm ready to go again whenever you are."

Dean chuckled and picked her off the desk, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Just around the wall."

Dean picked her up from the desk her legs still wrapped around him and him still inside her as he walked over to her bedroom and slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marci opened her eyes and her digital clock was staring her in the face but it was blurry. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times looking at the clock seeing it was 11 in the morning. "Shit," she muttered and leaned up on her elbows and looked towards her left to see Dean gone. She sighed knowing he wouldn't be there when she woke up. They never were. She smiled rolling onto her back and looking up at her reflection in the mirrored ceiling. It was a great one night stand the man knew had to make her scream and she had the most amazing orgasms she's ever had.

"Well, time to get up sugar…for a new day," she said as she rolled off the bed and grabbed her hot pink satin robe that came to mid thigh.

She ran a hand through her hair as she walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen when she heard the door open. She looked up seeing Dean with a duffel bag coming in and she was a bit shocked to see him.

"Hey baby," he said with a wink as he closed the door and dropped his duffel bag on the floor. "Just had to check out of the motel."

"So…uh what's going on?"

"What the hell does it look like?" he asked as he took his jacket off and threw it on the couch. His eyes scanned her body in the short satin robe and he licked his lips.

She wrapped her arms around herself, "I thought you were leaving."

"Nope…now go get me a beer," he said as he plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on resting his feet up on the coffee table.

She didn't say anything but looked at him shocked beyond belief. She walked into the kitchen, "He'll just be here for a couple days till he gets bored," she said under her breath. She grabbed him a beer and walked back into the living room, "Here you go." She handed it to him and he looked up at her before taking it.

"Thanks babe…now why don't you clean up a little this place is a mess after last night," he smirked at her before turning back to the TV.

She stood there still a little shocked. She couldn't believe this. _Just a couple days Marci. Just a couple days._

"Fine," she said and Dean watched her walk off knowing she was angry and he smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. He relaxed back on the couch and continued watching TV.

Marci threw her clothes in the hamper and started to make the bed, "Just a couple days he'll get bored and move on. She pulled the sheets off that were on the bed from last night and threw them in the hamper. She sighed, "Just a couple days."

Little did Marci know that those couple days turned into two weeks, two mind blowing orgasmic weeks but with Dean controlling everything in the house with little things he would say. There were normal days if they could call themselves normal when the two would sit on the couch, Dean shirtless like usual and only in a pair of jeans as she wore her daisy dukes and tank tops. He would rub her feet for her as they watched TV and later Dean would throw her on the bed and have animalistic sex with her. Dean would have his hunting guys over talking about upcoming hunts they thought they should even bother with. Some nights she would be at work and Dean would be there and he would be the only one she would dance for. She didn't mind but it took away most of her extra money.

One morning she woke up to a note that read; _Had fun _and he was gone. And like that she thought that was the last she would have seen from him but was she wrong.

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok a bad hunting Dean story. Hopefully you all like :) So you all know I am working on a chapter for Forbidden Fruit and Dancing with the Devil. And if you are a major Dean girl and on facebook April and I have made a page called Dean Winchester Girl's Do It Best. So check that out and Please review my new story :D  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Month Later**_

The Impala's driver side door creaked open as Dean stepped out with a smirk on his face as he looked up at Lou's. Jack and the others parked on either side of him and got out. Dean closed the door and Jack saw the smirk on Dean's face.

"Hoping Star's working?" asked Jack with a chuckle.

"She better be. I'm hoping to get my balls licked tonight," said Dean with a grin as they made their way towards the entrance of the club.

Dean looked around for Marci when he saw her giving a guy a lap dance. The sight instantly angered him. His right hand balled up into a fist.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait your turn," said Jack and Dean glared at him, "or not."

Marci threw her head back her hair falling over her shoulders. She bit her lip as she grinded against the man who paid for a lap dance. She smiled at the guy as she tilted her head to the side and ran her hands down his chest, "You like that handsome?"

Before the guy could answer his head was thrown back and a knife to his neck. Marci gasped and looked up to see Jack, Dean's right hand man.

"Jack! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Dean behind her. She looked over her shoulder her eyes wide at Dean who had his arms crossed across his chest and scowl on his face.

Before Marci could say anything Dean grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her off the guys lap.

"Dean! What the hell?" She screamed as she grabbed at his arm. He drug her into the back and slammed her against the wall when he closed the door.

"Hey!" yelled a girl, "You're not supposed to be back here!" Dean looked towards her and she backed off, "Sorry Dean…didn't know it was you." The other girls scattered as Dean grabbed Marci by her upper arm and drug her into her dressing room. He slammed the door as he threw her onto the small bed.

"I am gone one fucking month and you are out there fucking around!" he yelled.

"What the fuck does it matter to you what I am doing? It was just a two week fling!" yelled Marci as she got up from the bed angry at the situation.

"Wrong! You were mine the second you climbed into the backseat of my car and let me fuck you hard and deep!"

"You don't own me Dean! The guy paid like everyone else! I was doing my job!"

Dean walked closer to her staring her down, "So were you going to fuck him later too? Did he pay for that?"

Marci gritted her teeth. No she wasn't but he didn't need to know that, "That's none of your business."

"It is my business! Everything you do is my business! I have the right to know if my girl is a fucking whore!"

Marci glared at him and before she knew it she slapped him hard across the face, "You bastard!"

Dean slowly turned his head to look at her. There was a red mark forming on his face from the slap. Without any sort of hesitation Dean back handed her hard causing her to fall to her knees. He grabbed her by the hair causing a yelp and a whimper to come from her mouth and he slapped her again on the other side of her face and she cried out. He pulled her head back and stared down at her as he pointed at her, "You ever do that again I won't be so nice." He threw her against the side bed, "Get your shit, we're going home." He walked out the door and slammed it.

Marci sat on her knees and wiped the tears as she looked around her dressing room. She ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed her things and pulled on some clothes. She didn't want to make him mad so she hurried and made sure she had everything before she walked out the door and Dean was standing there against the wall. She looked at him as he turned to look at her she wanted to beat the crap out of him but knew very well that he was much stronger than she was.

When they got back to her condo Dean made sure to slam the door to show how pissed he still was, "Get me a beer."

Marci rolled her eyes walking towards her room, "Get it yourself."

Dean heard her and walked quickly behind her grabbing her arm and slamming her against the wall. She gasped in pain and looked up at him.

"What was that?" She didn't say anything, "That's what I thought. Listen I can make your life heaven or hell for you, pick your poison."

Marci swallowed hard staring into his eyes, "O-ok…I'll do it."

Dean leaned in and kissed her and then let go, "Good girl."

Marci watched as he stripped his jacket from his body and threw it on the recliner in the corner. She walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge. What was going on? How was she supposed to get out of this one? Next time he goes on a hunt move out. But she didn't want to pack up and start over again. She was finally getting use to this place.

"Hey babe! What's taken so long?"

"Coming!" she yelled as she closed the door and walked into the living room finding him on the couch. She handed it to him and turned to walk to her bedroom when he grabbed her hand.

"Where you going?"

"Bedroom…I had an exhausting night." She turned around looking at him as he drank his beer and never took his eyes off her.

"I've been gone for a good month I think I deserve some attention," he smirked, "or at least someone else does." He placed the can on the table and leaned back on the couch, "Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"Don't make me tell you twice."

Dean watched as she grabbed both sides of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. He smirked seeing her perky firm breast all snug and waiting for him in her black lace bra. He licked his lips and watched as the daisy dukes fell to the floor revealing a matching thong. His eyes went back to hers and he licked his lips as he pointed to his lap. Marci did as she was told and sat straddling his lap.

Dean grabbed her chin and tilted it up as he leaned in and licked up her long slender neck up to her ear, "You know what I want," he whispered in her ear.

He leaned back and she started to grind against him. He watched her with lust brewing in his eyes. Her hands were on his shoulders as she went up and down on him.

"I missed your sexy ass body," he groaned and slapped her ass. She gasped in surprise then bit down on her bottom as he grabbed her ass hard. "You miss me?"

Marci looked into his eyes and nodded, "Yes."

Dean gripped her hips and pulled her against the growing bulge in his jeans. She let out a small moan from the back of her throat and licked her lips again.

"Tell me."

She looked into his eyes as she continued to grind against him, "I missed you so much," she curled the fabric of his shirt between her fingers, "I missed your hard muscular sexy body slamming itself against mine," she ran her right hand over her breast making Dean licking his lips and move his hips against hers, "I missed how you would control me," she felt Dean's hands move up both her thighs and move inside her inner thighs, "I missed your lips and your soft tongue," she leaned over sticking her tongue out as she ran it over his lips and he opened his mouth a little sneaking his own tongue through them and licking hers. Marci felt a jolt of pleasure run through her body at the contact.

"What else my shooting star?"

"I missed your hard thick cock pounding into my tight wet pussy," she moaned as she rubbed against it, "I miss you making me cum so hard like no other."

"Want me to make you cum right now?"

She nodded licking her lips, "Please," she had grown so hot over the conversation and rubbing herself against him and thinking of how he use to make her cum.

Dean's right hand moved between her legs and rubbed against her feeling how wet she was and he smiled, "Already wet for me baby bet it won't take me long to make you scream."

With his left hand he grabbed the back of her neck making her look at him, "You haven't had anyone else inside you have you baby?" Marci shook her head wildly, "Good," he smirked, "because I'm the only one that can make you scream."

She nodded biting her bottom lip, "Please Dean."

Dean pulled her into a hot wet kiss as he continued to rub her through her thong. She grinded herself against his hand looking for more friction, anything to help her cum. Dean hitchhiked his thumb having her clit rub up against it and he felt her shiver at the new feeling. Her hips began to move faster already nearing a climax.

Dean's left hand unhooked her bra and she let it fall off her shoulders and she threw it behind her. Her hands were back on his shoulders as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"You're close aren't ya baby?" She nodded, "I can tell."

"Dean…please…don't stop," she beg and whimpered.

"Never. I'm gonna make you cum so hard." She nodded as she felt his thumb move fast against her as she moved against it. She was so close. Dean licked his lips as he leaned into her chest and took a beaded nipple in his mouth and bit hard. She screamed throwing her head back and placing her hand on the back of his head bringing him closer. His tongue and teeth used torturous methods against her breast.

"Oh…oh…Oh God…oh fuck…DEAN!" She screamed as she came hard. She pulled at his hair and gripped his shirt in her one hand. She continued to rub against his thumb until she was done and her body shivered at the last feel of her orgasm.

Dean slowly licked around her nipple before he leaned back against the couch, "You're so fucking beautiful." Her eyes were half lidded with lust and post orgasm still as she heard him unbuckling his belt and zipping down the zipper. He lifted his lips off the couch pulling his jeans and boxers down to a little past his knees showing off his impressive erection. Dean brought her lips down to his then parted breathing heavily and with a smirk, "My turn."

Marci licked her lips before kissing him hard and wet, licking his mouth with her tongue. She slid slowly off his lap staring into his eyes as she got between his legs. Her hands and nails ran up his thighs as she got closer to his hard throbbing member. She tilted her head taking her eyes off his and licking the side of his cock from base to tip. She then licked tip to base on the underside. She grasped his steely shaft in her hand pumping him slowly as she went lower and licked around the first ball slowly. Dean groaned tilting his head back at her teasing but she knew he liked it. As she continued to lick both sets in a torturous tongue movement her hand pumped him and her thumb would tease the tip.

Marci licked up the center her eyes looking up at him seeing his head tilted back and heavy breathing coming out of those delicious lips. She licked back up the underside of him towards the tip then took the tip in her mouth and moaned tasting the pre-cum and swirling it around the head with her tongue.

Dean grunted and looked down as she teased the head. He placed his right hand on the back of her head massaging it and getting her to take him all in. She took the hint and slowly moved forward before pulling back. She did this, moving an inch at a time.

"Jesus, Marci," he groaned closing his eyes, "Take it all in baby."

Marci did as he said and started to bob her head up and down his shaft. He groaned placing both hands on her head and running his fingers through her silky curls. Every few bobs she would stop and lick the tip then go back down. With her free hand she cupped his sac and he leaned his head back.

"Yes baby…fuck," he moaned, "I'm close."

The curls around his fingers were pulled feeling his abdomen tighten up close to an orgasm. She bobbed her head faster sucking him hard. He began to move his hips in unison of her mouth trying to get as deep as he could in her mouth. Marci felt small squirts hitting the back of her neck.

"Fuck…shit…I'm gon'- I'm gonna cum!" He warned her as he came deep in her throat. She slightly choked at the sudden intrusion in her mouth but swallowed all of him the way he liked it and that way she wouldn't get lectured for spitting it out. He loved to mark her in every way he could. Dean's fingers loosened in her hair as she pulled off of him and licked her lips.

"I missed that fucking mouth," he said licking his dry lips as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up but didn't zipper them back up instead he pulled her back on his lap and started to kiss her. She moaned kissing him back with such intensity. The lust in her body was screaming at her to continue but her head was telling her this is wrong. This man hit her and ordered her around but the feel of his body against hers was making the thoughts in her head disappear.

Dean threw her onto the cushion next to them and got on top of her kissing her hard. She knew how he liked it, fast and hard. He gripped her thigh bringing it around his waist and grinded hard against her causing a moan to escape her.

Dean's phone began to ring. He groaned pulling up from her, "Hold that thought." He reached grabbing his phone kneeling between her legs, "Dean…this better be good." He looked back down at Marci and felt his cock twitch at the sight. He bit his bottom lip as he moved left hand down to her center and began rubbing her clit in circles over her drenched thong.

Marci closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Dean's eyes were attached to her as he listened to Jack on the other end of the phone. He licked his lips, "Alright…we'll be there." Dean hung up and threw the phone on the table. He leaned over Marci with a smile and kissed her. "Get dressed."

"Why?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I have a surprise for ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marci looked at the building confused as Dean parked right in front of it. She looked at him then back at the building, "Dean what are we doing here?"

Dean smirked before leaning over and kissing her, "Told you I'm gonna mark you as mine in every way baby."

Dean pulled away as she looked back at the building biting her bottom lip. The two got out of the car as Jack and the others pulled up. Dean went onto the other side of the car putting his arm around her shoulders. Marci watched as Jack and the others each had a girl with them. Some of the girls looked terrified and the rest looked just as confused as she did. Jack and a girl that Marci didn't know walked up to them.

"Got 'em?" asked Dean looking at Jack.

"Yup, just got them done why else would we be here?"

"What about Marci's?"

"Got Marci's too." Jack winked at Marci and she looked at him then the girl who looked like she had a bruise forming on her chin then at Dean.

"What the hell is going on Dean?"

Dean grinned and looked at Jack, "Guess we should head in."

Dean nodded to the others and took lead heading into the building. Marci and the others looked around at the art work on the wall. There had to be over a hundred different types of art work of tattoos on the wall.

Dean pulled Marci with him up to the desk, "Welcome back Dean," said the tattoo artist getting up and shaking his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Jack show 'em," said Dean nodding Jack over.

Jack stood at the desk pulling out two pieces of paper and placing them on the desk. Marci watched as the tattoo artist unfolded them. He nodded and looked up, "Which one?"

"Well," said Dean with a smirk, "the other girls get this one but Star over here gets that one. Same spot for all lower back."

"Tramp stamp?"

Dean continued smirk with a nod, "Yup." He turned to Marci seeing her eyes wide as she stared at the tattoo artist, "Come on babe, you're up first."

"What?" Her heart was pounding. She had never done something like this before. She heard tattoos hurt that's why she stayed away from them. This thing was permanent. It was going to stay on her forever. Whatever Dean had planned.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back following the tattoo artist, "Now don't cry out, don't scream, you have to set an example for the others. Marci was drug into a room that held one black table, a couple chairs, needles, art work again on the walls and color.

"Dean…I-I can't…" She backed away but Dean pushed her over to the table.

"Yes you can and you will," he sat her on the table and leaned towards her ear, "if you don't do this you show the other girls the defiance that they can have too. And you will not only make yourself look bad but me too and when we get home I will show no mercy. You got that?" Marci slowly nodded. "I can't hear you."

"Yes," she said quietly.

"She needs to pull her jeans down a little and pull her shirt up," said the tattoo artist.

Marci got off the table and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down a bit and sat back on the table then pulled up her shirt. She felt something cold at first.

"I'm just laying on the outline Dean. You know just like what I did for you guys."

"When did you get a tattoo?" asked Marci looking up at Dean.

He smirked as he pulled down the front of his shirt revealing a star with fire around it. He pulled it back up and walked around the table watching the artist put the outline on her lower back.

"That good?" he asked looking up at Dean.

Dean looked at it and nodded, "Perfect."

"Alright let's get started."

Marci heard the needle and a tear went down her face. She was scared as hell. She didn't know what was going on behind her and what Dean was making her have. Dean walked in front of her and pulled up a chair. He looked up at her seeing her scared face and smiled, "Don't worry doesn't hurt that much."

Finally the needle hit her skin and she felt this burning and pinching feeling but as soon as it came it was gone. Then it was there again. The procedure continued like that. She bowed her head her hands held together tightly. She snuck a few more tears out keeping her head bowed.

This went on what felt like hours to her. Dean would get up and walk behind to keep an eye on everything then sit back down and kiss her telling her it's looking perfect. Sometimes he would leave to talk to the others in the room.

After about two hours it was finally done and her whole lower back felt numb. She wiped her tears and felt him place the bandage on.

"You remember how to take care of it?" the artist asked Dean. Dean nodded and helped Marci off the table. She winced in pain and Dean looked at her, "Remember smile. Act like it didn't bother you. They are going to be looking up to you so you better learn to get a little backbone when it comes to stuff like this and to not defy me in front of them."

Marci nodded, "Ok."

"You ready?"

She nodded breathing out and they walked out of the back. Everyone looked at her and she gave them a smile, "Not too bad," she said and Dean placed his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys going to be ok by yourselves?" asked Dean, "I'd like to take this one home if you know what I mean."

The guys laughed and Marci looked at the girls who all looked terrified now. Marci gave them a reassuring smile and Dean and her headed out of the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Thank you all for the reviews :) They make me smile. Sorry took a while to update. I was updating my joint account with Dean's Sassy Seductress and trying to update my other stories! I'll try to get to them as soon as I can! Work and all I can only do so much but please keep reading and reviewing thanks :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean opened the door to the condo and walked in. Marci had tears in her eyes as she walked by him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Dean taking his jacket off and throwing it on the couch. "You should be happy I don't just mark anyone."

Marci wiped the tears and put on a fake smile as she turned around, "I know I'm just so…honored."

Dean smirked as he walked over to her, "You should be," he wrapped his arms around her and watched her wince as his hands hit her lower back. "I guess you being on your back all night isn't going to work."

Marci ran her hands up his chest, "I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you I promise. I work at noon tomorrow."

"Fine, I could use the sleep anyway. Long trip back. Come on," he said turning her around and the two walked into the bedroom. "First things first baby…we need to put lotion on that tattoo before you go to bed."

Marci nodded as she pulled her shirt over her head and pushed her jeans to the floor. Dean bit his lip at her body and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have gotten such a hot piece of ass to be his.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to her with the lotion in hand. He kissed right under her ear a few times as he peeled the bandage away. She bit her bottom lip as the cool air hit the tattoo.

"Want to see it baby?" He moved from her ear and looked down at it, "It looks so fucking hot."

Marci was afraid to see what Dean had put on her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded as Dean turned her to the mirror. Her back was to it and she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. There were two guns with roses entwining them and then on the bottom was Dean's name. She felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. He had literally branded her his.

"Turn around," Dean ordered her and she turned facing the mirror and her dresser. She placed her hands on the dresser as Dean rubbed the lotion softly on her tattoo. His hands traced up her sides until they reached her bra and unsnapped it. Her bra fell easily to the floor. Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Let's go to bed." He bit her ear and then kissed it before walking towards the bed.

Marci slipped into the bed but placed the covers just over her ass to let the tattoo breathe. She placed her hands under the pillows and looked at Dean who took his jeans off and got in next to her. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He smirked seeing her lying there with his bran on her. She looked so fucking hot with it. She had to learn who she belonged to.

The next morning Marci stretched as she slowly woke up. She slowly turned on her side as she stretched and gasped as she felt Dean's mouth attach itself to a nipple. She was still half asleep as Dean continued to suck and bite at her nipple on her left breast till it was taut and sore. He licked around it, soothing it then bit down on it again. She threw her head back sighing in satisfaction.

"My little shooting star want more?" he asked looking up at her.

"Uh huh," she moaned as she slowly opened her and bit her bottom lip as she was fully awake now.

"Get up on top of me," he commanded and he helped her on him, "Want you to ride me good baby."

She nodded as she stroked his morning glory and teased the head with her wet opening. She moaned biting her lip as she guided him into her.

Dean grabbed her breast roughly squeezing them as she bounced up and down on his cock. He groaned, "Missed fucking you," he said closing his eyes and throwing his head back, "So fucking tight and wet."

"Oh God!" Marci yelled as Dean thrusted hard up into her.

Marci rested her hands on his shoulders and Dean groaned as she started circling her hips and moving on top of him in the new angle. With the new angel Dean was hitting the right spot.

"Oh fuck," moaned Marci closing her eyes and digging her nails into his shoulders, "That's the spot…right there…Dean!" Her body trembled on top of his and she screamed as her orgasm exploded.

Dean slapped her ass and gripped it tight causing her to bite her bottom lip, "Get up," he said. He wasn't done with her.

Marci got up and he motioned for her to turn around. Marci faced the footboard as Dean got behind her. He grabbed her hips and thrusted forward with no hesitation.

"Oh God!" screamed Marci as she gripped the footboard and it slammed into the bed.

"You feel so fucking good," Dean slapped her ass as he continued to pound hard into her, "Like that baby?"

"Fuck…yes…don't stop," she begged as she pushed into him.

Dean bit his lip looking down at the tattoo with his name on it. He smirked as he slapped her ass and licked his lips. She was all his, every part of her. He placed his left hand on the back of neck as his right hand gripped her hip tight thrusting harder into her. He lifted her hips up a little more angling her just right where he was hitting her g-spot again.

"Oh shit!" She screamed, "Dean! Oh Dean don't stop! Right there!"

The two continued to breathe heavily as their bodies slapped against each other. Marci tilted her head down and saw Dean's cock moving in and out of her, "Oh fuck…that's so hot! I'm gonna…fuck Dean!"

Dean felt her walls tighten around him one more time and that sent him over the edge her body trembled and quivered beneath his as he continued to pound into her spilling himself inside her.

"Oh fuck baby that was good…" Dean sighed in satisfaction as he fell back on the bed.

Marci ran a hand through her hair and rolled onto her back and stared up at the mirror on the ceiling. Dean always knew how to make her feel satisfied. Dean smirked hearing her sigh in content and knew his job was done for the next…half an hour maybe. He placed his hands behind his head and watched her sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I have to work today," she said grabbing her robe and putting it on, "I'm gonna get a shower and head over."

Dean motioned her to him and she walked over, "Give me some sugar before you go."

"Didn't you just have enough?" Dean arched an eyebrow at her question and she smirked, "I was kidding." She bent over and kissed him passionately on the lips. His one hand ran through her hair as their tongues dueled and the other grabbed her ass.

"You're so fucking sexy," he groaned as he slapped her ass, "Now you shake that ass for the bills baby." He winked at her and she just smiled but when she turned around she rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marci wiped the tears from her eyes and re-applied her makeup. Once she left home she cried all the way to the club and as she got dressed. She needed to let it all out. Everything Dean has done and the tattoo was too much. Dean basically had taken her and her home as his own. She was being treated as some sort of property.

"Oh my God," said Brandy as she walked into the dressing room and saw the tattoo. "He marked you?"

"I know…me and the other girls of his stupid little hunting gang," she ran a hand through her curls and turned to Brandy, "What am I going to do?"

Brandy was still wide eyed and looked at her friend, "Whatever he wants you too. Just make him happy. I heard stories."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got a temper. I mean you saw the way he acted when you were giving that guy a lap dance and when he owns something…he's very possessive about it."

"I learned that already." Marci looked at the tattoo in the mirror, "I have no clue what I'm going to do."

"Star! You're up!" yelled someone through the intercom.

"Ugh, I hope someone doesn't do something stupid tonight with Dean here."

"He's coming?"

"I have a feeling he is."

Brandy frowned, "Good luck."

Marci got on stage as the music started. She threw her head back as she slid down the pole. She slowly and teasing started to take off the small ripped t-shirt she was wearing revealing a black lace push up. She looked towards the tables and saw Dean in the corner with his buddies. He winked at her as she continued her dance on the stage. She licked her lips and Dean bit his bottom lip watching her tease the men around her. It sort of got to him but he knew she was only teasing them and she was going home with him like always.

"Man don't take this the wrong way," said Jack with a smirk as he looked towards Marci, "But your girl Star is the hottest little piece of ass here. Take what I said as a compliment."

Dean turned his head and smirked at Jack, "I know man. I'm tapping that fine ass every day."

Jack laughed as the two pounded and looked back towards the stage area as Marci slowly slid her small school girl skirt off and kicked it off the stage.

Once Marci was done and another girl's turn she got off the stage collecting her clothes. Her and Dean's eyes locked and he beckoned her over to him, no doubt for a lap dance that he wasn't going to pay for. She growled through gritted teeth as she walked towards him and then felt a slap on her ass and it being squeezed.

"Nice ass baby," said a man and before both of them knew what was happening Dean had the guy on the floor beating the shit out of him.

"Dean! Dean! Stop!" yelled Marci but she got knocked onto her ass as the two continued to fight. "Fuck," she moaned as she felt her wrist twist and sprain. She stared angrily at the two as they continued fighting. "Dean! Stop!"

Dean gave the guy one last punch and looked towards Marci seeing her on the ground holding her wrist. He looked at Jack, "Get this asshole out of my club."

That got Marci's attention as he helped her up. She continued to hold her wrist as she stared at him, "Your club?"

Dean examined her wrist and a sly smirk spread across his face, "Yeah baby." He looked at her and pulled her closer, "I just bought it. I own this club and hell I even really own you now. You signed a contract and I now own that. There's no way out for you even if you try." Dean fisted some of her hair and tilted her head back kissing her deeply.

There had to be a way to get away from Dean. There just had to be a time when he wasn't looking that she could get away because she didn't know if she could live like this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Thank you guys for all the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter not one of my favorites but it's slowly building :) Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Marci walked back out to the club and sighed looking around. Tonight was the night she was going to make a run for it. Dean was busy meeting with a few hunters. He was in the far left hand side but she knew he was keeping an eye on her. He didn't want her up on stage because of the last guy grabbing her ass. He wanted her on the floor where he could easily be at her side if he needed to.

Marci looked around at all the exits noticing all the bouncers, one at each one. She just needed a distraction.

She looked towards Dean's table and saw him look up. She gave him a smile and a wink to make him happy, he grinned giving her a nod before going back to his business.

Marci walked up to the table she has been giving beers to all night. She made sure to slip a few more to them. They were her escape route.

"So," she said placing her hands on her hips after giving them their beers, "How are you four doing?"

"We could be better," said one with a wink towards her.

She smiled but one kicked him under the table, "That's Winchester's property if he found out he'd kill ya," said another one.

"Well between you four and me," she said as she leaned down, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The four smiled at her and she stood back up.

"I think me and you will be having a little fun tonight then," said the one on her left side.

"Really sugar?" she asked with a giggle.

"No, no, no," said the one on her right, "I think I get dibs."

"Fuck that! I've been after that ass for a long time!" yelled another one.

Marci backed away biting her bottom lip watching them get into it with each other. She quickly walked towards the closest bouncer.

"Hey!" she yelled and he looked at her, "You're not really doing your job are you? They just grabbed my ass! If my man found out you will be on the streets in seconds!"

The bouncer nodded grabbing his radio, "Got a few guys over at table two fighting over Marci and one grabbed her ass."

Marci watched as a couple bouncers walked towards the table as well as the one in front of her. She saw Dean and a couple of his guys walking over and she watched as one said something to Dean. She saw the look in Dean's eye and quickly pulled back his arm and punched the guy square in the jaw causing him to fall over. Then everyone in the group started on each other.

Marci took this as her escape. She slid out the side door and never looked back.

Dean wiped the blood from his nose as the bouncers grabbed the guys and threw them out. He looked around at his guys seeing them brush themselves off and grab their girls and that's when he noticed Marci was missing.

"Where's Star?" he asked and they all looked around.

Dean was quickly angered. He walked into the back and looked around. He walked to her dressing room and opened it up finding it empty.

"That bitch!"

Dean ran back to the club to his guys, "Find her! NOW! No one is to rest until she is found got it!" Dean grabbed Jack by the back of the jacket, "You find her and you bring her back here even if you have to break some bones."

Jack looked at Dean, "Got it boss."

"Fucking bitch is going to pay." Dean watched his men run out of the club. She was going to wish she never ran out on Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marci grabbed her denim jacket and her bag and headed out the door. She ran to her car and got in. She knew Dean had to know she was gone by now and it was only a matter of time before he and his gang of assholes were on her tail.

Her car started up and as she went to back up three black SUV's stopped right in front of her. Her eyes widened, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." The SUV's were blocking each way out for her.

She watched the doors open and she knew she had to run. She opened the door slowly and looked out before leaving everything and just running.

Marci ran across the lawns of her neighbors and into their backyards. Behind them was a forest and she ran right into it. She knew they would lose her in there. She just had to be quiet. She continued to run and she didn't know for how long. Even though her legs were tired she pushed them with all her might to just keep going. She didn't want to go back there. She couldn't go back there. She was a prisoner in her home and her life. It wasn't even her life anymore, it all belonged to Dean.

Marci stopped as she ran into the guardrail of the small highway to get into town. She climbed over it falling onto her knees on the pavement. She heard some yelling and running behind her, they haven't given up. Dean probably threatened them.

Marci got up and saw her knees were bleeding. She bit her bottom lip and ran again. Her legs were sore and her knees hurt like a bitch but she had to keep going. She didn't know how long she was running for and she thought she was almost free when she stopped in the middle of the road. There was a road block of the SUV's blocking the exit of the town. She went to turn back when Jack and someone else came out of the woods.

She was breathing heavily and she couldn't help but cry. The two men walked slowly up to her. There was no way out. She looked around and they had everything blocked. She was trapped.

"Dean's pissed," said Jack and the other one laughed.

The drive to the club went too fast for Marci, she knew what was coming. Jack got out of the car and she shook her head backing up. Another guy pushed her out the SUV and she cried.

"Please you guys don't have to do this!" she yelled as they pushed her towards the club, "Please just tell him I got hit by a car! ANYTHING!"

"He'll want to see the body sweetheart," said Jack with a smirk, "Nice try though."

As they pulled Marci through the club she looked at anyone that looked at her, "Please! Help! Please, you guys! Come on! Don't be a bunch of pussies! HELP!"

They would have helped but they were all too afraid of Dean and his gang and what they could do to them. They watched, they all watched as Marci was pushed into the back where Dean was waiting. They knew he was pissed and they prayed for Marci. They didn't know what he had planned for her.

Jack knocked on Dean's door. "What?"

"I think we got something you may want," said Jack and he pulled on her hair.

"OW!" she yelled.

"Get in here NOW!"

Jack opened the door and threw her in. Dean was behind his desk as he glared at her. He shot Jack a look, "Leave."

Jack nodded as he closed the door.

Marci slowly stood up crying, "Please…please just let me go."

Dean stood up from his desk and walked around it to her. She backed away towards the door and grabbed hold of the doorknob. Dean grabbed her arm and forced her to him. She saw the anger in his eyes. He was beyond pissed.

"Please don't hurt me."

"What did you think huh?" he asked. The hand around her wrist was tightening, "Did you think I wasn't going to find you?" He slapped her hard across the face causing a scream to come out. He pulled at her hair and threw her on the floor, "You fucking little bitch! You made me look like an idiot!" He kicked her in her side and she rolled over holding her stomach crying. She was begging him to stop.

He stepped over her back and gripped her hair pulling her head up, "I am far from done with you. You need to be taught a lesson. NEVER…EVER FUCKING RUN OUT ON ME AGAIN!"

Dean turned her around and before any of them knew what was happening his fist connected with her face not once but three times.

Dean stopped and all he could hear around him was her crying. He had a handful of her hair, but her face was turned away from him. He looked down at his knuckles seeing the blood on them. His eyes widened a bit as he looked back at Marci. He made her face him and he looked at what he had done. She had a bruise forming on her left cheek, a cut under her right eye and her nose was bleeding.

Dean let her go dropping her to the floor. She curled up holding herself to comfort herself. Dean looked away then back down at her before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

After lying on the floor for what seemed like an eternity to Marci, she slowly got up. She was still feeling dizzy and she felt as if she was going to puke. She walked to the bathroom that was connected to his office. She turned the light on and the mirror screamed at her.

She took a few steps to it and frowned. She wiped the blood from her nose and stared at that. The blood made her angry. It made her rethink of what happened. She hated Dean; she hated what he had done to her. Why was he doing this to her? Why her?

Without even thinking Marci screamed and punched the mirror. There was now a huge crack in the mirror and part of the bottom fell off breaking in the sink.

Marci looked down at her hand and saw pieces of the glass in her fist. She started to cry again as she slid down the wall to the floor. She brought her knees up and continued to cry. She was broken, Dean finally broke her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Short but to the point whatcha think? Will Dean be sorry for what he had done? Please review and let me know what you think my Joyceshippers!_


End file.
